(a) Field
The invention relates to a mother substrate for a display device, a manufacturing method of a mother substrate for a display device, and a manufacturing method of a display device including a mother substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to a mother substrate for a display device having improved visibility and response speed by forming different pretilt angles of liquid crystal molecules of two subpixels, a manufacturing method of the mother substrate for a display device, and a manufacturing method of a display device including the mother substrate.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes a pair of display panels provided with field-generating electrodes, and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer interposed between the two display panels. The LCD displays images by applying signals to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientation of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
The LCD includes a thin film transistor array display panel and a common electrode display panel facing each other. The thin film transistor array display panel includes a gate line transmitting a gate signal and a data line transmitting a data signal, and intersecting each other, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor. The common electrode panel includes a light blocking member, a color filter and a common electrode. The light blocking member and the color filter may be in the thin film transistor array display panel.
To increase a response speed of the LCD, various methods for the LC molecules to be initially aligned have been proposed for providing a pretilt to the LC molecules. Among the initial alignment methods, in a method in which a prepolymer that is polymerized by light such as ultraviolet rays is used to provide the pretilt to LC molecules, each field generating electrode is applied with a voltage having a desired magnitude before ultraviolet ray exposure.
Also, to make lateral visibility approximate to frontal visibility, it has been proposed that one pixel of an LCD should be bisected into two subpixels, while different voltages are applied thereto to differentiate the light transmittance thereof from each other. However, in a conventional LCD of this method, ultraviolet rays are irradiated in a state that the voltages of two subpixels are equal to each other such that the pretilt angles of the LC molecules of two subpixels are the same. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved LCD having improved visibility and response speed.